Year:1907
1907 in music: Singles: *Maple Leaf Rag Vess Ossman *Pagliacci: Vesti la giubba Enrico Caruso *Oh, Dry Those Tears Arthur Pryor *Street Piano Medley August Molinari *Sunflower Dance/Kiss Me Honey Do Vess Ossman/Charles Lowe *Eli Green's Cake Walk Vess Ossman *San Antonio Billy Murray *School Days Byron G. Harlan *Pretzel Pete Vess Ossman *On San Francisco Bay Billy Murray *Motor March Vess Ossman *Popularity Vess Ossman *Florida Rag Vess Ossman *Pickles and Peppers March/Preacher and the Bear, Grotesque Ragtime Two-Step Zon-o-phone Orchestra *Ragged Thoughts Zon-o-phone Orchestra *A tanto amor (La Favorita) Mario Ancona *Take Me Back to New York Town Billy Murray *Fancy Little Nancy Ada Jones *Rigoletto - Caro nome Dame Nellie Melba *Harrigan Billy Murray *Under Any Old Flag at All Billy Murray *He Goes to Church on Sunday Billy Murray *Celia Thomas Mills *Poor John Ada Jones *Red Wing (An Indian Fable) Henry Burr & Frank Stanley *Élégie Emma Eames *Silver Heels Vess Ossman *Nobody's Little Girl Byron G. Harlan *Lilas Blanc Félix Mayol *Die Holzhackerbuam Anton Günther *Red Wing Frederick H. Potter *No Wedding Bells for Me Billy Murray *Iola Stanley and Harlan *Red Wing Dudley and Macdonough *Armorer's Song Eugene Cowles *L'Africana - O Paradiso! Enrico Caruso *Quand on a travaillé Victor Lejal *Pedro, The Hand Organ Man Len Spencer *El gallego y el genovéz Arturo de Nava *She's the Fairest Little Flower Dear Old Dixie Ever Grew Henry Burr & Frank Stanley *Dixie Blossoms Thomas Mills *I'm Tying the Leaves So They Won't Come Down Byron G. Harlan *Who? Me? Billy Murray *Schoolday Frolics Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Love's Menu Intermezzo Thomas Mills *He Lost Her in the Subway Ada Jones *Oakleigh Quick-Step Olly Oakley *Honey Boy Billy Murray *Dill Pickles Zon-o-phone Orchestra *The 74th Regiment March Edison Military Band *The Bird on Nellie's Hat Helen Trix *Kiss, Kiss, Kiss Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Peacemaker March Arthur Pryor *The Sunflower Dance Fred Van Eps *Let It Alone Ada Jones *Old Faithful Indestructible Military Band *Sonoma Edison Venetian Trio *Its Part of a Policeman's Duty Vesta Tilley *Meet Me Sweet Kathleen in Honeysuckle Time Manuel Romain *Second Regiment Connecticut National Guard March Zon-o-phone Orchestra *My Bonnie Rose Columbia Quartet *Elle est à Carcassonne Victor Lejal *Le Zipholo Victor Lejal *Ain't You Coming Back to Old New Hampshire, Molly? Columbia Quartet *Cherry Hill Jerry Ada Jones and Len Spencer *In the Gloaming George Alexander *Take Me Around Again Billy Murray *Burying the Hatchet Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Where Is My Wandering Boy Tonight? Reed Miller *Gallant Fifth March Zon-o-Phone Concert Band *Lullaby Corinne Morgan *Take Me Back to New York Town Billy Murray *New Colonial March Arthur Pryor *No Wedding Bells for Me Bob Roberts *I Get Dippy When I Do That Two-Step Dance Arthur Collins *I Just Can't Make My Eyes Behave Ada Jones *My Irish Rosie Ada Jones *Ta, ta, au revoir, I'm Goin' to Go Ada Jones *He Never Even Said Goodbye Ada Jones *Save a Little Money for a Rainy Day Edward Meeker *Flanagan at the Tailor's Steve Porter *I Like Your Way Harry Macdonough *The Blue Jay and Thrush Byron Harlan & Joe Belmont *Jack and Jill Ada Jones *The Record Edison Military Band *Iola Intermezzo Thomas Mills *He Handed Me a Lemon Bob Roberts *I've Got a Vacant Room for You Bob Roberts *Won't You Be My Honey Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Joyce's 71st New York Regiment March Edison Military Band *Wouldn't You Like To Have Me for a Sweetheart Ada Jones *I'm in Love With the Slide Trombone Ada Jones *Leaf by Leaf the Roses Fall Haydn Quartet *Flanagan at the Barber's Steve Porter *Hamlet, Mad Scene- Part 1 Dame Nellie Melba *Flanagan's Troubles in a Restaurant Steve Porter *Will There Be Any Stars in My Crown Harry Anthony and James F. Harrison Category:1907